Bleach: Changed Life
by DrAnime2796
Summary: How would life be different if Ichigo died at the hands of Grand Fisher instead of Masaki? How would Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu handle it? And what role would Rukia play on her visit to Karakura Town? Read and find out. Rated M for language, gore, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry if it's a bit rough, it's only my second story. First one for Bleach, so please be gentle on me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Bleach related

Without further dilemma please enjoy

A young boy, around nine years old. He was wearing a plain sky blue shirt and some jean shorts. Walking along side a woman, who was in her mid to late twenties. She wore a white blouse, with a dark blue skirt going down to her mid calf.

The woman had one hand on an open umbrella, while the other was occupied by the young mans hand. It was pouring rain but even so the both of them had a huge smile on there face.

They were traveling down the same path home they always did. When something caught the boys attention. The woman knew he was spiritually aware, so she tried to stop him when he took off.

"Don't do it," the boy screamed as he was running down the hill towards the 'girl'. From his view point it looked like she was about to commit suicide.

"Ichigo," the woman exclaimed. She dropped her umbrella and ran after the boy. Fear for her sons life, she moved as fast as her legs could carry her.

Regardless though, she was human as far as most knew. Only a select few knew of her abilities. However due to her fears, she forgot about said abilities. She wouldn't make it in time, and with each passing moment her heart sank even more.

As like she thought she was too late, her son had died. She lost hope, she lost her first child before her eyes. Her heart shattered, and fell to her knees tears steadily running down her face.

Then something unexpected happened. Not even Isshin, the boys father, would have expected this. A stranger to most dressed in all green, with a white and green stripped bucket hat appeared. Fending off the monster, just enough to make it vanish. When he turned his attention to the woman.

"Masaki, your son is fine," he paused briefly, "however his chain of fate has been severed." The man looked down, he was saddened that he had to give this news.

"Excuse me mister, but what's a chain of fate?" Ichigo asked. They had completely forgotten the young boy was there as a spirit.

Kneeling down, as to be eye level with the boy, "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and the thing on your chest with the chain is what I'm talking about."

Looking down and touching it, "Oh...so what does it mean when it severed?" he innocently inquired. He was definitely intelligent for his age.

"It means you can't return to your body Ichigo," the boy was stunned at his mothers words. He was wondering if this was just some weird dream that he'd wake up from.

"Mom, is this just some weird dream?" he was slightly afraid, yet remained calm. He didn't think this was possible. He received his answer when his mother shook her head.

Looking back at Masaki an idea hit Kisuke, "Masaki I have an idea, you need to go inform Isshin that I have Ichigo. I will explain everything later."

(Urahara Shop)

Upon arrival at the store, a tall muscular man wearing glasses. A white T-shirt, khakis, a pair of brown tennis shoes, and a blue apron that falls to about his knees. Come in from the kitchen with a tray of food with a fresh pot of tea.

"Ah, Tessai thanks for the refreshments," the shop owner picked up a cup filled with tea and sipped on it. "Oh and Tessai, meet my guest...young Ichigo."

Looking over the young man, he noticed the chain on his chest. Then he noticed the body behind them. He knew something was off, and that his friend might have an idea, "hmm."

"I see you caught on," the shop keeper whipped out a fan. Opening it to cover a bit of his face. "Shall we then?"

(Kurosaki House)

Masaki had just returned home, without an umbrella and without her son. She was slightly more relieved knowing about Kisuke and his current involvement in things as they are now.

At the sounds of the front door the residents ran to the door. First was a man, he stood six feet and one inch tall. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, an orange button up shirt. He had spiky black hair and some stubble on his face.

He was shortly followed by two girls, both around the age five. The first one had raven black hair, she stood eye level with her fathers knees. She was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a dark red color shirt. A bit of a tomboy.

The other had a light brown, almost blonde, colored hair. She was also about as tall as the girl in front of her. Her hair was held back by a pair of light purple hair pins. She wore a dress the fell past her knees, a pair of leggings underneath.

"Masaki, welcome home," the man greeted. He was half looking around expecting someone to be with her.

"Mommy, where's big brother?" the light haired girl asked.

"He's staying at a friends house tonight Yuzu," she lied. However the man knew something was wrong due to the look in the woman's eyes.

"Is he staying at Tatsuki's mom?" the first girl asked, she was slightly more pushy. She knew something was off due to it being a School night.

"Yes Karin, he's staying the night at Tatsuki's," the woman again lied. She wasn't the type to lie typically, but she couldn't risk her daughters finding out.

"Girls go watch TV or play in your room please," the man said. He was typically goofy and playful. However his expression was serious, a side of him the girls rarely seen. They didn't bother to argue and left.

Once he knew they were alone, he looked into the woman's eyes again. "Masaki, what happened?"

Before she even got a word out, she broke down and collapsed. Now he knew for certain something was wrong, and before she hit the ground she was caught.

"O-our s-son is...d-dead," she stuttered through sobs. It felt like her heart was just ripped out and stomped on by the monster who did this.

The man was shocked. He never expected this news, so he was almost at a loss for words. He asked the first thing that come to mind, "Where's his body and soul now?"

"Kisuke..." she calmed down a little in the mans arms, "Isshin, he said he'd fill us in on everything later. With what happened I think he needs to know the truth now."

"You're right my sweet Masaki," Isshin said in a low level town staring at the door. He looked down at his beautiful wife. In a hushed tone, "I'm going to visit Urahara. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Before he left he kissed her, then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours have passed in complete silence for the boy with bright orange hair. He was, for the most part, confused. The kid didn't want anything more than a normal life with his family.

He was broken from his thoughts however when the door to the room he was in burst open. The person he seen was the last person he'd expect to see. In front of him stood his father, Isshin Kurosaki.

"D-dad? What are you doing here? How do you know about this place?" Ichigo's head was tilted to the side. He was confused now more than ever.

"Son, it's a very complicated and long story. Not every bit of it is mine to tell," he informed. That's when the shop owner and his assistant walked in.

"Your dads right Ichigo, some of the story is mine to tell plus my assistant's," Kisuke said from behind his fan. "However our story is for another time."

"Can you be any less vague mister?" he was now scowling at the man in green.

"Ichigo, now isn't the time," his father raised his tone slightly. "I need to come clean and tell you everything, then you need to start training."

The boy nodded his head sitting and ready to listen intently. As Isshin went through his story about being a shinigami, or soul reaper. How he was a captain of the 13 court guard squad. Hunting and purifying hollows. Meeting Masaki and saving her life all the way up to everything that's going on now. He even explained what his mother really was.

"So in other words were kind of a messed up family?" Isshin raised an eyebrow at this. He finally broke out into laughter.

"I guess you can say that, considering," the father said after calming down a bit. "By the way Kisuke is going to turn your body into what is known as a gigai. It will grow as much the same as if you were actually living."

"Oh my, someone knew what I was going to do before I said anything," the shop owner said, almost in a whiny tone.

"Come on Kisuke, you should know I have you figured out by now," the former captain said then turned his attention back to his son. "I, along with Kisuke and Tessai are going to be training you. In the long run it will benefit you."

"What am I training for exactly?" the boys interest were peaked. He'd always trained in karate but this was new.

"You're going to train to be a soul reaper. Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda, and Hoho," the father was cut off however.

"Isshin, first he has to gain the power," the green clad man informed.

"I already know this, and I know he'll succeed," the man said with the utmost confidence.

(Time Skip Six Years)

A now fifteen year old Ichigo, in a gigai due to the incident, was walking to School. None of his friends knew about his secret. Thanks to the bright mind of Kisuke, a.k.a. Hat'n'Clogs as he's nicknamed.

With a gigai similar to his dad's, which hides his spiritual pressure. He has managed to stay off the Soul Societies radar.

Finally arriving at School, he bumps into Orihime Inoue. A bubbly strawberry red head, wearing the School issued uniform.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo," a more demanding than questioning tone from his long time friend Tatsuki.

"Damn are you always this loud in the morning," he said dryly then turned his attention to the downed girl, "here let me help."

Reaching his hand out to help the girl up. He was surprised by her action, "No it's alright...I'm fine," she grabs her books and walks off. Her face was bright red from embarrassment.

'What the hell was that about?' he quietly asked in his mind.

He was soon broken from his thoughts when the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. As much of a drag as it was Ichigo put up with it.

To most, the teen, with bright orange hair, was a silent thug. Those who knew him though knew better, they figured something happened that changed him a little. Tatsuki certainly thought better, he use to be all smiles, but she didn't know what happened to him. He never talked about it.

Later that day on his way home, he was passing a memorial of sorts. He noticed the vase knocked over, so he stopped the morons.

The ring leader if the group was a self proclaimed badass. He didn't know who he was dealing with, "What did you say punk?"

"I called you a careless dumbass, why you got a problem with it?" the hybrid looked at them, a scowl clear on his face.

"Why you little," he rushed at Ichigo. Though he found himself stopped short with a foot to his face. Falling to the ground, he was kicked once more in the mid section.

Turning his attention to the other two, "Do you know what that is?" pointing to the vase with flowers in it knocked down. Looking at one of the thugs and pointing at him to answer.

"I'm guessing a memorial for that little girl that died here," the fear of getting beaten like his leader evident in his tone.

"Correct!" he half yelled. Then jumping through the air, Ichigo did a flying kick to the thugs face. Turning to the remaining person, "And how was it knocked over?"

"I-I guess...we accidentally knocked it over while skating," the last thug whimpered out, while covering his face.

"You're right, now here's what you three are going to do," he pointed to the spot of the memorial, "you are going to apologize and never show your faces in this part of town again."

Doing as advised, they bowed respectfully. The words 'We're sorry' was repeated several times, then finally getting up, they grabbed their boards and hauled off on foot.

Turning his attention back to the memorial, the spirit of the girl appeared. Looking up at the man who protected something sacred, she spoke up, "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll drop by tomorrow with some new flowers," the eldest Kurosaki child said while picking up the vase. He could see she was speechless, most likely due to how nice he was being. So he continued talking, "You should be able to rest peacefully now."

With that he was gone, and she didn't know where.


	3. Chapter 3

With the day the orange haired teen had, he didn't think it could get worse. Oh how wrong he was.

Walking in the front door of his families home, his father come out of nowhere with a flying kick to the left side of his face. He slammed back first into the wall leaving a mark that his body had been there.

"You're late," he started, with a cocky smirk on his face, "dinner in this house is a seven o'clock sharp."

Climbing out of the wall he was knocked into, his head held low to cover his own smirk. "Old man," raising his head to reveal all his features. His brown eyes started to get a blue glow to them. His father has seen that look before and an audible 'gulp' was heard. "You're in for it now."

Even in his current state he had control, mostly. So moving as fast as humanly possible, not to raise suspicion from his sisters, he rushed Isshin. Right hand cocked back, while his dad was backing away slowly.

"Ichigo, that's enough my little protector," he heard his mother say from behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and almost instantly calmed down.

From nearby she heard one of her daughters chime in, "Mom you're no fun, besides dad started it. I say he had what was coming to him."

"Karin, you know your brother could hurt your father badly when he gets carried away," Masaki calmly spoke.

"Oh thank you Masaki, thank you," the instigator was thankful and was practically bowing at his wife's feet.

"Isshin, Karin is right," the woman started, "imagine what would happen if I wasn't here right now."

The man went pale at the image he got. His son had trained for three years non stop, while they claimed to be teaching him at home.

Flashback:

Three years into the training and Ichigo was on par if not better than Isshin with Zanjutsu. In the unreleased state Ichigo was pushing his father back almost effortlessly. It was the first time the man had seen that look in his sons eyes.

"Ichigo?" the man was hesitant, he'd never seen a look quite like the one he was getting now. "Are you alright?"

His answer came pretty quick when his son moved to fast for even the former captains to see. Next thing Isshin knew, he had a shallow cut across his torso. More specifically from his left should down, diagonally.

Before the man could do anything else he was covered in shallow cuts. The next thing he seen was a barrier placed around Ichigo, his only thought then was 'I sure am glad...Tessai...is around.' then passed out.

End flashback:

Masaki quietly giggled at this. While her oldest daughter, Karin, bust out in a fit of laughter. Yuzu, the youngest, stared on in concern for her dad.

Ichigo on the other hand just left the room, however he had to say something before he went to his room. "Dad, when you get your head on straight, again, we need to talk." Then like that he was gone, leaving his sisters to wonder while his mother knew.

(Kisuke's Shop)

The shop owner was sitting in his private room, where he did research. He spent a good bit of his spare time in there, when the shop wasn't open or when he was training Ichigo. He caught a glimpse of a black cat that looked very familiar too him.

"Ah, Yoruichi, how can I help you this evening," the former captain now exile asked.

"I'm wondering about the progress of the young man you've been training, along side Isshin," the cat spoke in a rather gruff manly tone.

"Well what exactly would you like to know?" the shop keeper quirked a brow to his friend.

"The four basics for every Soul Reaper, if he has Shikai and extensively Bankai, stuff along those lines," the feline informed, point blank.

"Ah yes, he's rather exceptional with Zanjutsu. He's definitely no master of flash step or speed, period. He's alright with Hakuda, and forgot Kido altogether." the shop owner paused a moment to let the information sink in, "As far as his Zanpakuto goes, he has Shikai. He could also improve on controlling his spiritual pressure."

"Oh, I see...so he needs a woman's touch after all," she joked with the man. Well not entirely, they both knew the cat was right.

"Hey now, no need to rub it in." Kisuke claimed, in an almost whiny tone.

(Elsewhere)

In a secret location known to very few. Secluded and hidden from Humans, Soul Reapers, and Hollows alike.

A group of eight uniquely different individuals were hidden within. Each passed their down time with something only they enjoyed themselves. Except for the two that always argued.

"What'd ya' call me dumbass?" a girl that looked like she was in junior high asked. She was wearing what looked like a red track suit, with white stripes down the sleeves and pant legs of the suit. Thong styled flip flops, and a sword that resembled a Katana strapped on her back. The hilt peeking over her right shoulder.

"You heard me, sharp tooth..." and with that the girl kicked up her sandal. Holding it in her right hand, she then proceeded to smack the man who insulted her repeatedly in the face.

The man in question stands at five foot nine and a half inches. Shoulder length blonde hair with bangs that hang just above his eyebrows. He was wearing an orange button up shirt with a black and white tie. Black dress type pants and tan dress shoes.

"Shinji, Hiyori, that's enough. We have something else we need to talk about right now," another female said. She was in a school uniform, although she didn't attend school. It was a white button up, the cuffs on the sleeves were dark blue with a white strip in the center. A piece of cloth that resemble a ribbon was loosely tied around her neck, and a dark blue skirt. She also wore knee high black socks.

"You're right as usual Lisa, and I'm sure you are most interest in the topic," the blonde male, now known as Shinji, hinted. He knew of her interest and her human like curiosity after a hundred years. However with the suggestion he was smack by Hiyori again.

"Alright, lets go. I want the others opinion," the now identified Hiyori said. Then grabbed Shinji by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along.

With that the group of eight started their discussion. It lasted hours, and it really did pique Lisa's interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks Ichigo had somehow managed to balance School, hunting Hollows, and surprise attacks from his dad. Which not very surprisingly Masaki had to step in and defuse the tension.

He couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with his dad. After all his killer instincts surfaced a little, but kept them in control enough with his sisters around.

(Flashback)

After Isshin had settled down a bit, he made his way to his only sons room. He was curious as to what Ichigo wanted to talk about.

"What are doing just standing there dad? Hurry up and get in here and shut the door," the orange haired young man said in a serious tone.

Without hesitation the father did just that. Picking up the hint Isshin got serious as well.

"What'd you want to talk to me about Ichigo," he more stated than asked. It couldn't be helped in this situation.

"A few things, but most important..." the hybrid started, "Karin is starting to see spirits, it won't be long before she sees me as a soul reaper...or worse, a Hollow."

"Ah," Isshin started. Looking down at the floor with his fingers on his chin in thought. Carefully considering his wording so as not to offend his son. "I see your point Ichigo, and I don't disagree. However I know she wouldn't listen to me and Masaki doesn't want them involved."

After going back and forth for awhile, Isshin conceded. He agreed to let Ichigo talk to his mother and try to convince her. It wouldn't be easy but if anyone could convince his wife it'd definitely be their first child.

(End Flashback)

"It's been weeks since that conversation and I still haven't talked to mom about it," he said to himself. It was definitely going to be a challenge he might not beat. His mother was just that stubborn.

(Hideout)

"So who's in favor of keeping an eye on the boy?" the unofficial leader, Shinji, asked.

Almost everyone was in agreement, excluding three people. After hearing he was a Soul Reaper in the discussion they had, they tuned out or straight up left.

Hiyori was among them. She could barely tolerate Urahara as it is, and he's an exile for saving them.

Next up was Kensei Muguruma. He stood at five foot, ten and a half inches tall. He had short white hair. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt, with white trim. Along with dark gray cargo pants tucked into military styled boots.

Lastly Mashiro Kuna. She stood five foot even. The woman had lime green hair that wasn't quite shoulder length. She wore a white jumpsuit with six or stripes over her stomach. She also sported orange gloves, boots and a scarf.

Those three were stubborn and really didn't trust outsiders. In tuning out or in Kensei's case, leaving. They missed the important part of the conversation.

"Well I guess majority rules," although he was disappointed at certain actions few took. Shinji was at least pleased that most agreed.

"So who is to be the one that watches the boy?" a giant man in a green suit, with buzzed pink and a bushy pink mustache questioned.

"Good question Hachi," Shinji stated, "any volunteers?"

Everyone left started looking at each other. They were all wondering who would want too. Only one person had any idea of who, and he was staring directly at the person.

"I will, sounds fun and I am the best at hiding my presence," came the voice of the only female still there and paying attention.

No one was really surprised. Lisa was too curious for her own good, which wasn't always a good thing. "Lisa, are you sure?" the man known as Hachi asked.

"Yeah, and to be honest..." she paused looking around at everyone there, excluding the other two women, "I'm surprised I'm the only one who wants too."

"What do you mean Lisa?" a man in a black suit, with the jacket open revealing a white shirt underneath. He hand long, flowing blonde hair.

The woman just shook her head, "You'll figure it out soon Rose."

(High School)

Ichigo had just arrived at School, he was still a bit early. He didn't really enjoy class that much but he still managed. Hell he was ultimately dead, but he didn't dare tell his friends that.

"Morning Ichigo," a very shy strawberry blonde said. She was in the School uniform. Which consisted of a white button up with a red neck tie of sorts. A gray mid thigh length skirt.

"What's up Orihime," the young man said as he was looking out the window. He was aware enough to know when someone greeted him but still in thought.

That's when Chad walked up and Chizuru grabbed a hold of Orihime. The two men couldn't help but feel sorry for her. That's when Ichigo's childhood hood friend appeared and almost knocked the class resident lesbian out.

"Thank you Tatsuki," the assaulted young woman said, while bowing. That's when the teacher showed up.

"Alright everyone take your seats. I have some important news," the teacher started. She was about to continue when she heard someone.

"Please don't let it be a quiz," the resident class clown repeated. His eyes were closed hands clasped together, almost as if he was praying.

"Shut up Keigo Asano, and just for you..." she paused to mull over her idea then smiled, "during your free period you'll come to my class and take a quiz."

"NOOOOOOO!!!" the poor boy whined. That's when Ichigo got up and thumped him on the head. Keigo went silent after that.

"Please continue Ms. Ochi," the orange haired male said kindly.

"Thank you Ichigo," the teacher said with sincerity. "Anyway class, we have a couple of new students joining us today."

That sure caught everyone's attention. Most were thankful that the resident 'badboy' knocked Keigo out. Though his antics were fun to watch.

With that announcement the teacher walked towards the door. Opening it slowly, she told the new students to come in. As they entered they all noticed one student staring off into space. Which struck them as odd.

"Alright you three please introduce yourselves," Ms. Ochi instructed kindly.

The first one to speak up was a young male, "Hello, I'm Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure to be here," he had short black hair with bangs that ran the length of his face. He was in the same School uniform as the males. He also wore glasses that he adjusted on occasion.

The next to speak seemed to be very confident, "Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I hope some of us can be friends," she stood at four feet, eight and a half inches tall. Like every other female student the girl wore a similar uniform. Her black hair was a bit longer than shoulder length with a single bang running down the center of her face.

Finally the last person to speak was also a girl, "The names Lisa Yadomaru," was all she said. This one name was what broke Ichigo from his musings. He'd never actually seen her, but he had been told about in. In great detail no less by Urahara.

The other students all heard Ichigo's head turn as the last girl, Lisa, introduced herself. The only thought running through all their heads, including the teacher, was 'what does he know about this girl?'


	5. Chapter 5

Not caring what the others thought, Ichigo stood up. Walking to the front of the class he put a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Ms. Ochi, we'll be back in a minute. I'd like to catch up with my old friend Lisa. Haven't seen her in awhile," he completely lied. Which actually intrigued, well everyone.

(Urahara Shop)

Kisuke was in his lab, running experiments, testing new products, the works he usually went through. However he was thrown off when Tessai walked in. The Ex-Kido core captain never interrupted him.

"You have a call," was all the giant man said. When he handed him the phone, Tessai proceeded to leave.

"Hello...Yeah I've noticed...it was only a matter of time...Oh relax, he'll be fine...If you'd like I can come over later and talk to him...alright, bye," the small shop owner expected the man to freak out but not that bad.

"Who was that Kisuke," the manly voice of a midnight black cat in the corner asked.

"Isshin, and before you ask..." he paused, a serious look came to his face, "they've made contact with him far sooner than I thought they would."

This news actually shocked Yoruichi, and the woman was immune to alot of things. However this time she wasn't and she wondered which one had met him.

(School Rooftop)

Ichigo was leaning over a rail staring out across the land below. He didn't really know how to start this conversation. Good thing he didn't though, because he was broken from his musings when she spoke up.

"Why'd you lie back there? We don't know each other," damn she was seriously too curious right now. How did this boy know her.

"You aren't the only Vizard I know about," he said, completely shocking her.

"What do you know about me specifically?" she was a secretive person. She didn't really talk about herself.

"That's not important, considering how much you actually know about me as well," he replied.

'This kid is a complete step ahead of me...that's never happened before' Lisa was definitely interested in learning more now. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Turning around slowly, so as he was looking into her eyes, "This may be a rough topic for you so I apologize before hand."

When she just gazed at him with a quirked eyebrow, he decided to continue, "Look I know what happened to all of you, and you hate Soul Reapers, hell you even hate this Soul Society place. I don't blame you. Also I want you to know I'm not personally tied to them in any way at all," he finished.

The look on her face was priceless. She looked dumbfound that the kid knew that much. 'Kisuke I ought to kill you, but your lucky.' she thought. After regathering her composure she spoke, "Anything else you might possibly want to add to that, I assume you know why I'm here?"

"You're right I do know why and as far as adding anything else I'd say there's one more thing," he paused to see if she was paying attention, "if I was there a hundred years ago, I would have done exactly what Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi did. Plus a little extra."

If she wasn't dumb struck before she certainly was now. This kid knows far more than he lets on. He's only Human though right?

"Tell me Ichigo, are you sure about that? I'm starting to wonder if you're even human at this point," she was going to try and get a rise out of him.

"Not a living one anymore..." he paused that memory resurfacing, "thanks to Grand Fisher. That damn hollow."

'He can't be serious? So he's a Soul Reaper that isn't connected to the soul society and in a gigai?' Lisa thought. "You can't be serious? I mean seriously..." however she was interrupted.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask my parents. I'm sure the name Isshin Shiba sounds familiar," Ichigo, nonchalantly threw out there. Which got the desired affect.

(Kurosaki House)

School had just let out and the pair made their way back to his house. However just before they reached the door he gave her a warning.

"You might want to stand to the side," he stated.

"Why?" it wasn't that she didn't trust him. After all he didn't do anything without a reason that she knew of yet.

"You'll see," so she did as he suggested and stood off to the side.

He opened the the door. He already knew what was about to happen so he had prepared himself.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," his father come flying at him attempting a kick to his face. However Ichigo had grabbed his fathers leg and flung him back inside denting a wall with his imprint.

"What the hell is wrong with you goat chin? Can't you greet me normally for once without trying a sneak attack," he paused to regain his composure. Following that he turned to the person behind him, "Now you see why I had you stand back."

"Big brother," his youngest sister, if only by minutes than her twin, greeted. She came around the corner and flew at Ichigo giving him a hug.

"Do you know where mom is Yuzu?" he questioned.

Without warning, "Mom Ichigo is home and he wants you," the girl yelled.

After she got there and the fuss over Ichigo bringing a girl home. He told his parents that they need to talk. Isshin picked up on it immediately that it had to do with something they're involved in.

So the four of them, being Ichigo, Lisa, Isshin and Masaki went to the formers bedroom. You couldn't hear anything from the outside thanks to a special sound proof barrier. As long as the door was closed anyway.

Once everyone was in, he closed the door and started to talk, "Dad I'm sure you know about the Vizards," which earned him a smack to the head from Lisa.

"Yeah I've know about them for some time now, what really surprises me though is that they contacted you sooner than I thought they would," a very serious Isshin stated.

'Who are these people, and how do they know so much?' she couldn't help but wonder.

"Anyway, I told her what happened with Grand Fisher and she doesn't believe me," as soon as that memory was bought up, Masaki's eyes started to get teary. That's when the older male wrapped her in her arms.

"As far as that monsters name is concerned, it isn't to be spoken in this house again," Isshin stated very firmly, "understand?"

Right then and there, without doubt, Lisa knew Ichigo had told her the truth. As uncomfortable as she feels around humans and Soul Reapers, she actually felt bad this time.

"Alright, I got it," the son raised his hands in surrender. Turning his attention back to his guest, "Now you know."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret this," the Vizard said, then went to walk out. She didn't get very far though as she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You might as well stay, no point in reporting anything to Shinji or the others yet," he said while still facing his parents.

Turning his attention back to his mother, he sighed. Well now was the only chance he had, "Hey mom, I need to talk to you, dad already knows."

"What about my little protector?" Masaki asked. The guest actually smirked at the nickname.

"It's about Karin," he paused to gauge her reaction before continuing, "she's starting to see spirits. It won't be long before she catches a glimpse of me as a Soul Reaper or worse Hollows. She's also more like me than you like to think."

"Ichigo," she said. That's when he knew he was in trouble, when she used his name.


	6. Chapter 6

You could hear an audible gulp from Ichigo. The tone in his mothers voice almost terrified him, "Yes ma'am?" he said nervously

The tone in the woman's voice even had Lisa scared. That doesn't happen to her, it kind of reminded her of Retsu Unohana. 'Note to self, don't get on this woman's bad side,' she mentally told herself.

"My daughters will not get involved in this," she calmly claimed.

"Why don't we ask Karin about this," Isshin said as he stood up and walked to the closet. When he opened it, there she was. She had listened to the whole conversation.

"What the hell Karin!? Why are you hiding in my closet eavesdropping?" the orange haired male screamed. He was almost irate, but she was the topic of the conversation.

"I..." the elder twin was trying to find the words she wanted to use. It was rather difficult though with the look her mother was giving, "I...think I have a right to know, I mean you are talking about me."

"You have a point, but that doesn't excuse you for hiding in my closet..." however the teen was cut off.

"So you're Karin," the guest of the house said.

"Yeah, and your Lisa right?" she asked. Karin got her answer by a nod. "So are you and Ichigo..." it was Karin who was cut off now.

"Karin!? No, and don't go there again," she was scolded by her brother. His face was bright red at this point.

"Ah, but Ichi..." she couldn't finish her sentence because her brother clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What was she going to say Ichigo?" at this question from Lisa, his face reddened even more.

"Can we drop it, I'd rather talk about my sister and possibly training her," the man in question stated. You could hear the agitation in his tone.

"Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later," and with that it was dropped, if only for the moment.

(Somewhere in Karakura)

Along the street, a man decked out in mostly green, wearing wooden sandals and a green and white stripped bucket hat was walking. It was no one other than Kisuke. He was on his way to the Kurosaki residence, but not alone.

"Kisuke, you have any idea what you're going to say to them?" Yoruichi in her cat form asked.

"Not specifically, all I know is I have to be honest. I mean I did tell Ichigo about the Visoreds, so I'm sure he's not that surprised," he replied.

At hearing this a tick mark formed on the cats head. She lashed out and clawed her friends face, "And you didn't think to tell me or anyone else that?"

"Ow," he whined. Changing his mood, "In hindsight wasn't the smartest thing to keep that to myself."

(Visoreds Hideout)

"Damn it, where's Lisa?" the unofficial leader of the group said to himself.

"What was that dumbass? I didn't quite hear you," Hiyori said.

"Now isn't the time Hiyori," a man in a green jumpsuit with a star styled afro said.

"Love is right, we should remain calm," Rose stated.

"Ah, shut it you two. So Shinji," the girl with a fang started, "Where did you send the pervert anyway?"

"If you'd have paid attention when that topic was brought up, you'd know," the man dryly told her. Then was met with a sandal to the side of his face.

(Kurosaki House)

The youngest daughter of Isshin and Masaki heard a knock on the door. Afraid of who it might be, she ran up stairs and knocked on her brothers door.

Inside the room everyone heard the noise. Ichigo started pushing his sister in the closet before answering the door. "What is it Yuzu?"

"Someone's at the front door," she said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Alright I'll get it Yuzu," he told her in a soothing tone as he ruffled her hair.

Doing as he said, he walked down stairs. Answering the front door he was shocked at who he seen. "Hat n Clogs!? What are you doing here?"

"You're dear old dad asked me to come over," he replied in his usual jovial tone.

"Well I guess we should move our conversation to the living room then," a slight annoyance in the teens voice.

Walking back up the stairs, heading for his bedroom. He glared at his father. Then he tells everyone they're going to the living room because of some unexpected guest. As well as asks Yuzu to make extra for dinner.

"So Urahara, care to fill everyone in on the conversation we had awhile ago?" the major reason for the conversation.

"Gladly, although I'm going to take the short route to explain, is that alright?" the shop owner asked the 'chief' which he received a nod to. Then he continued, "Knowing the Visoreds as I do, it was only a matter of time before they contacted him. I informed mister hero here," pointing his thumb at Ichigo, "everything I knew about the group. Their names, descriptions, and what to expect from them. Along with their story, or at least the parts I know about..." then he was interrupted.

"That explains how he knew so much," a familiar voice rang in Kisuke's ears.

"Ah, nice to see you again. So I guess they sent you?" Urahara questioned.

"No they didn't send me..." she paused to gauge everyone's reaction. She was disappointed when one person didn't and it was the person she actually wanted to get a rise from, "I volunteered for my own reasons."

Lisa's smile grew as everyone's shock grew. She turned to Ichigo, only to be disappointed again. His expression didn't change. 'Does anything surprise this kid' she thought.

"You mind telling me your reasons?" the only person not phased questioned.

"Only if you tell me what you're sister was going to say earlier," she bargained.

"Fine, come on," the teen started walking to his room, the Visored in tow.

"What...just happened?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh Masaki, our son is growing up," Isshin practically screamed.

"Dear, our son is a gentleman..." she paused for but a moment, "besides they don't seem interested in each other."

"If I may Isshin," Kisuke started with a nod from his friend, "I'd say Lisa is interested...but your son seems oblivious to it."

While they were talking about Ichigo's love life down stairs and the men placing bets which earned them smacks from Masaki and Yoruichi respectively. Up in his bedroom the young man sat on his chair while she sat on his bed. Contemplating who should go first, he ultimately decided to speak up.

"My sister, Karin, thought we were a couple until I shot that down. Then when I covered her mouth she was going to say we'd make a 'cute' couple," the teen informed. He had a scowl on his face as it started to get red at the mere thought.

"Oh," she was surprised but decided to take advantage of this, "are you saying that I'm not attractive to you?"

"W-what!? I didn't say that...besides it's your turn to explain," he managed to get out. Avoiding what seemed like teasing.

"Alright fine but I have two conditions," she stated.

"And what are they," Ichigo was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"First it stays between the two of us and I mean anything we talk about privately," Lisa paused for an answer. Which she got by a nod. 'This should throw him off his game' the girl thought. "Second you have to tell me how good I look."

Seeing the game she was playing at, 'two can play this game.' his demeanor changed. "Well I won't disagree that you are beautiful," a smirk was pulling at his lips as her face started to get red.

'Did...he really just say I was beautiful? Wow he isn't as much of a prude as I thought. Damn.' Lisa mentally scolded herself for underestimating him. "Alright, a deal is a deal."

He sat there in silence, waiting for her to talk. He'd occasionally let his eyes wander, mostly over her.

"Alright here are my reasons. One, I'm a curious person always have been. Two, I was tired of being cooped up where I was and wanted to get out. Finally, I didn't realize it until I got to your school..." she paused and actually averted her gaze from the only other person in the room, "I'm intrigued by you."


	7. New Story in Progress

I regret to inform you I will not continue this story, for that I am sorry. I find that the idea is somewhat over used for my liking. However this does NOT mean I have given up on the idea of a new Bleach Story with a different approach.

I am currently in the process of working on this new story. Your opinions will help determine/guide the direction of this story to some degree. I would also like your input. It is you ,the readers and critic's, that inspire me to continue. My question is: would you like to see Ichigo paired with?

Other options will be taken into consideration. if you wish to keep your preference anonymous from other feel free to P.M. me or if you don't mind others knowing your choice leave a review.

 **Ichigo X ?**

 **Yoruichi Shihoin**

 **Soi-Fon (Suì-Fēng)**

 **Tia Halibel (Tier Harribel)**

 **Lisa Yadomaru**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Momo Hinamori**

I will most likely ask for your opinion on other Pairings as well. I thank you for any and all support you give me as a writer.


End file.
